


Leaving Party

by neverwantedtodance



Category: Monster High
Genre: Drunkness, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clawdeen and the others have just graduated Monster High, and will the leaving party determine feelings Clawdeen's had for over two years- that may possibly be returned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Toni).



> This was a birthday present for my friend Toni that I wrote in February.

The night sparkled with the energy of a thousand batteries. Clawdeen had just graduated Monster High, along with all her other friends and they were getting ready for a massive party in one of the fields close by. Clawdeen, Holt and Invisibilly were at her house, getting ready for the party. It also happened to be Clawdeen's birthday, so it was kind of a double celebration. Clawdeen finished putting on her eyeliner then turned to Holt and Invisibilly.

"Ready." she said, grinning wildly.

"Bout time, birthday babe." called Invisibilly, jumping off the bed.

"And it's about time for something else now too, girly." Holt says. Clawdeen's eyebrows furrowed.

"Time for what?"

"For you to come out!" exclaimed Invisibilly. Seeing Clawdeen's confusion, he continued. "From the closet? Into the wild with the bees?"

"YOU ARE A LESBIAN!" yelled Holt from behind them, making them both jump.

"What? No I'm not." said Clawdeen, quite quickly.

"Okay. Then fuck me tonight." Holt said firmly, earning a slap to the arm from Clawdeen as they drove to the field.

"Eyes on the road, hands on the wheel." observed Invisibilly from the back seat.

Clawdeen parked her car and they got out, Holt immediately heading to the party, Invisibilly and Clawdeen following at a slower place. Clawdeen grabbed a beer for both of them then went to find Toralei. For the last two years she had been the werecat's lab partner in Mad Science, and had also had the (mis) fortune of falling head over freaking heels in love with the ghoul. She had been planning to make a move tonight but the alcohol wasn't keeping her head on straight. She headed over to where Toralei was standing clutching a six-pack of beer and talking to Purrsephone and Meowlody.

"Hey Tora!" said Clawdeen happily.

"Hey Toto, what's got your step in a spring?" asked Toralei teasingly.

"It's my birthday!" she screamed, a bit over the top. She wasn't really supposed to by drinking so she guessed the alcohol had an effect on her- whether it was positive or negative she didn't know yet.

"Oh yeah. Congrats, girl." said Toralei as she hugged the werewolf. "Oh, and I have something for you later. Can I get a lift home?"

"Sure." agreed Clawdeen, then regrettably went to talk to Frankie, who she found snogging Holt in a car nearby that looked like Skelita's.

"That escalated fast." she chuckled as she walked away.

The night wore on, Clawdeen getting drunker and drunker as it progressed. Eventually the cops showed up, due to the loud music, and they did a detour route before meeting at Clawdeen's car. She and Toralei found Holt and Invisibilly sitting on the hood waiting for them; they were sleeping over at Clawdeen's.

"Get your asses off my car!" she giggled, slapping them on the arms.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Toralei, suddenly serious. Clawdeen figured this was about what she wanted to talk about earlier so she followed her a bit away from the car.

"Happy birthday." the werecat smiled, producing a red rose from behind her.

"Thanks, Tor." Clawdeen was genuinely taken aback; the rose was so perfect.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Straight after Clawdeen opened her mouth to ask what, she found Toralei's lips pressed against them in a soft, sweet kiss, interrupted by catcalls and wolf-whistles (ironically) from Holt and Invisibilly. Clawdeen broke their kiss apart and smiled sheepishly.

"WE KNEW YOU WERE A LESBIAN!" yelled Holt excitedly.

"You are sleeping on the floor tonight!" said Clawdeen, pretending to be pissed.

_Happy birthday indeed_ , she thought as she made her way back to the car.

This summer was going to be awesome.


End file.
